Rechargeable battery packs are frequently used in electric vehicles, or EV's. While EV manufacturers aim to maximize the range on a single charge, it is rare for a driver to utilize the entire, or even a substantial portion of, the maximum range of a battery pack. Consequently, EV drivers are transporting hundreds of pounds of overprovisioned and underutilized battery packs that are effectively dead weight. This dead weight negatively impacts EV performance by decreasing efficiency, acceleration, and handling while increasing stopping distance.